1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, more particularly to a mounting apparatus for conveniently securing a data storage device into a computer enclosure and later removing therefrom.
2. General Background
Usually, a storage device is simply screwed to a bracket of a computer enclosure. This conventional mounting method substantially wastes time, and adds complexity and difficulty of assembling the storage device to the computer enclosure and later disassembling therefrom.
A conventional disk drive mounting structure without using screws includes a case. The case has positioning units disposed in two opposite sidewalls thereof at different elevations. A plurality of carrier plates is respectively hooked in the positioning units and adapted for holding disk drives in the case at different elevations. A plurality of holding down frames is respectively pivoted to the positioning units at one side wall of the case and adapted for holding down the corresponding disk drives on the carrier plates. A plurality of locking handles is respectively pivoted to the positioning units at one side wall of the case and adapted for locking the holding down frames and the disk drives. However, so many elements are needed in the mounting apparatus described above that will increase assembly time.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a mounting apparatus which secures data storage devices conveniently.